Secret Agent Base
Overview The Secret Agent Base is a level-locked location in Jailbreak. Located in the side of the mountain in front of the Museum, this location has been under construction for several months. It has two entrances: One on the highway across from the Museum, and another near the road leading to the Museum. It is accessible to any player on any team with Level 20 on the Police team in Season 1, Level 5 on the Police team in Season 2, and Level 10 on the Police team in Season 3 and Season 4. Inside, there's a waterfall, multiple blue carpets, and the Raptor, along with a Camaro. In Seasons 1 and 2, it housed the Arachnid. Also inside of the Secret Agent Base is a hologram map that shows the live locations of all criminals along with their bounties. The hologram displays all the locations and players in the game server, displaying robbable locations as green buildings, criminals and prisoners as red spinning cubes with their bounty below their name in red, and police officers as white cubes with their names above them in white. Gallery 6876480fe4472b2a1ba6059154c9a6c8-jpg.jpg|''A view of the vehicle spawns inside of the Secret Agent Base during season 1'' 181e5e8f7de30a065cd42e3d9dcb51fc-jpg.jpg|''The exit of the Secret Agent Base as viewed from the Camaro spawn.'' b14122c67a0d7b2cad34fe65989b888b-png.jpg|''The exit of the Secret Agent Base viewed from the outside.'' 2715a80358278c5f30e43b0503a3e460-png.jpg|''The entrance to the Secret Agent Base as viewed from the outside in the 2018 Winter Update'' 5bb8f1bf44c7bbd976ff065a5d2d33eb.jpg|''A view of the hologram maps inside of the Secret Agent Base.'' MysteriousOpening.png|The Secret Agent Base before the 2018 Winter Update. 445A81DD-4286-4E38-9262-64AF504FC43C.jpeg|Another angle for the hologram maps. 83D6C7A9-DE03-4EDD-BC0F-67E75DD384E0.jpeg|The Scoobis Easter Egg F081E8AA-410A-43FB-B235-CD9724E10E4F.jpeg|The waterfall adjacent to the Easter Egg, with nothing in it. StaticScreens.png|The Screen Monitors, on and showing static as of the Military Update. NewDoor.png|The Season 2 Secret Agent Base door version, with the sign replaced by the door getting its decal. RobloxScreenShot20190411_133155723 (2).png|The current exit to the Secret Agent Base, viewed from the outside AgentExit.png|The exit of the base, viewed from the inside. Trivia * This location is similar to the Museum, in terms of having a brief construction phase before being released fully. * This is the one of the only two level-locked locations in Jailbreak, the other being the Evil Lair, which also serves as this location's criminal counterpart. * This location used to be a partially-built tunnel before the 2018 Winter Update. * A teaser image of the entrance was shown days before it was added. * The TSOEPC license plates on the back of the Monster Trucks that were "delivering" metal to this location pre-release could be unscrambled to reveal "TOPSEC", standing for "Top Secret", as in Top Secret Base. * While the original door teasing the location had a round door, the final version shows an octagonal entrance. * The Easter Egg "Scoobis" lies in one of the secret holes in the base. This Easter Egg used to be on the ”B” sign of the Bank. * As of the Season 2 Update, the Secret Agent Base has had a small redesign. * The large screens near the fountain with the scoobis Easter egg were originally turned off, however, as of the Season 2 update, these are now on and bright blue. As of the Military Update, the screens appear show some static. * The Arachnid spawn has been moved to the middle carpet on the elevation right behind where it used to be. The Camaro has also been moved right in front of it, below the elevation. * Sometimes, the entrance's door will open slowly, depending on the server lag severity. * When opening the first door, you can see the door peeking out of the top of the hill. This is because the door is too tall for the hill to hide. * If you are not the required level, and you get in a vehicle with the driver who is, you can still go inside but you can't get out unless someone lets you out. * From the entrance with "LVL 5" written on it, players on the Police Team and are Level 5 in Season 2 will automatically be able to walk right through the "LVL 5" door, however, criminals and Police below Level 5 in Season 2 will not be granted entrance. * Season 3 changed the level requirements for unlocking this area once again, this time from level 5 to level 10. * As of Season 3, this location spawns the Raptor. Category:Locations Category:Vehicle Spawns Category:Police Category:Bases Category:Level Exclusive Category:Major Locations